


Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e04 Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose, Episode: s10e06 My Struggle II, F/M, Humor, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Scully's trying to care for a deathly ill Mulder, he takes matters into his own hands, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> The X-Files characters and universe are not mine.

Mulder looked worse than Scully could have possibly anticipated. And he wasn't breathing.

Gasping, she noticed the belt around his neck and immediately began to loosen it. She hoped it wasn't too late.

Glancing down, she realized his hands were tucked into his underwear, which peeked out from his unzippered pants.

Laying him down, she began rescue breathing, to no avail. As she rose to gasp in breath, she spotted a note on the floor.

 _Not supposed to die from the sickness_ , it read. _Clyde Bruchman told me how. Forgive me._

Undecided between laughing and crying, she did both simultaneously.

 


End file.
